Problem: On a sunny morning, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.79 each and baskets of nectarines for $9.96 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of nectarines. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the nectarines. Price of bananas + price of nectarines = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $16.75.